narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ichiro Kurosawa
Ichirō Kurosawa (黒沢一朗=, Kurosawa Ichirō), given the moniker The True Horror of Kirigakure for mixing his nature releases with his Taijutsu style, is a Jōnin level ninja hailing from his birthplace in the Hidden Mist Village. Background Ichiro was a young boy born to a poor family in Kiri, much of his childhood is unknown as he prefers not to speak of it. It is known that he eventually learned the art of swordsmanship and their properties. When he reached his early teen's, he began to date a young woman named Kira. The two cared for each other deeply and could not stand to be without one another's presence. He often visited her, often leading to both of them getting in trouble, yet despite this, the two lovers remained close together. One day, their peaceful harmony was ruined when a wanted criminal broke into Kira's home asking for shelter and treatment of a wound that he'd received. Ichiro, not knowing the man's identity, initially began to help the man, before the Hunter nin made their way into his home as well. Seeing Ichiro heal the man's wounds caused the shinobi to believe both Kira and Ichiro were accomplices and decided they would suffer the same fate as the criminal, which was death. Disgusted at the display of injustice, Kira tried to defend Ichiro. The authorities saw this as defiance and mortally wounded her. As she fell into a now crying Ichiro's arms, the authorities killed the criminal and prepared to take them prisoner. In his rage, Ichiro escaped with his sword and dying girlfriend where in his panic and desperation, he placed both hands on the wound, begging her "not to die, don't go"... The ninjas hunted him down nearly a kilometer from the area and confronted him and prepared to kill him, but he was quicker than they thought and he decimated more than half of them, to the last man. The only survivor, who he was going to show mercy toward pushed Kira off a cliff, presumably to her death although her body had never been found, and sent him further into a berserk rage, which ended with him losing his left eye and fleeing the village. Personality Ichiro is a very aloof and friendly figure. Despite his murderous status, he acts just like any normal bystander, at least until one finds out who he is or what he has done. He loves meeting and acquainting new people and is quick to stay on their good side, even though he remains quiet until someone greets him first. Most who meet him usually take an instant liking to him due to his friendly and jocular attitude. He acts as the voice of reason should things get out of hand. Appearance Ichiro is a tall man in his mid twenties with long, shoulder length shaggy black hair hid his missing left eye which is wrapped in bandages, his right eye is amethyst in color and he has pale skin. He dresses often in simple clothing that allows fast, free movement and carries very few material possessions. Abilities Ichiro's hard to describe strength wise. Unlike most shinobi, he doesn't possess a Dōjutsu or Kekkai Genkai, he's not overly smart nor considered a prodigy or genius by any he meets. One can even argue why he earned his moniker and achieved Jōnin rank before turning rogue, but the fact of the matter is, it takes more than just a bunch of flashy jutsu and being an expert in one field with witty remarks and claim to be "strong"; he achieved his rank and title by actually acting like a ninja, attacking from the shadows, preparing plans and counter-plans, setting traps, using the terrain to his advantage, and never fully revealing his own ideas and such. Taijutsu Ninjutsu Quotes Category:Lady Kirei Category:Kirigakure Category:Missing-nin Category:Male Category:Lady Kirei Category:Kirigakure Category:Missing-nin Category:Male Category:Lady Kirei Category:Kirigakure Category:Missing-nin Category:Male